Rain
by BetterThanRevenge101
Summary: "A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now" - Les Miserable. Rated K plus for death. By the way, I don't hate Piper. No specific pairing. One shot. Constructive criticism welcome. Just don't flame.


**Disclaimer: Me: Do I look like Rick Riordan?**

**Percy: Nope.**

**Me: Well there you have it. I do not own Reyna, or Jason, or Piper. Or Les miserable. (either way, I am not French)**

**By the way, if you read my other one-shots, I like angst very much. And things that make me cry. :) You could take this as romance, or not. It's your perspective. PEACE**

* * *

"_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now_"

-Les miserable

* * *

Reyna stood. She looked around and observed the dead bodies of both roman and Greek.

The first time that ever happened, she thought, still amazed they actually got along.

She was sad, but all her life she had been taught to hide behind her stony mask.

(and so she did)

She rarely showed any emotion that was meaningful, and she was not going to do it now.

She silently mouthed the words that Circe taught her. "A leader must be able to deal with bringing hundreds of warriors to die."

Deaths were inevitable in this kind of situation.

(better to be feared than loved. Right?)

A true roman doesn't have the privilege to count their dead until they have won. Something the graceus certainly didn't believe in, since they were crowding around the dead bodies.

_They're just going to get us killed,_ she muttered under her breath, _perfect chance for the enemy to stab them in the back._

Although truthfully, she could understand their thinking. She would be over there right now, if didn't have a reputation or was praetor.

Shouts and screams filled the air. Reyna hated dancing, but to the clanging of swords and shields? She was born knowing it.

She swiftly moved from one monster to another. Stab, block, roll.

Its ironic how it seems so much like a dance routine, when they're in the opposite ends of "the spectrum of violent and safe. Yet, she prefers fighting to dancing.

(because that's what daughters of Bellona do)

In the corner if her eye, she looked over to Jason and that Cherokee girl. Piper?

A good reason to have ADHD. You can fight while ogling at your friend. (almost boyfriend, but she would never admit it)

Their relationship, as you can tell was complicated. Seven months away from him does that to most people. But she guessed Venus had warned her, and so did Hylla, and she tried her best, really, but it didn't work very well.

So she was at fault for this issue. As always.

She saw him saving Piper a few times, a lousy excuse for a warrior. She really wasn't much help, but she wasn't either, (at least now) since she wasn't concentrating.

o.O.o

After a while, everything turned into a blur. Monster after monster she killed, and she didn't remember any of them anymore.

It was moments like this in fighting that had made her love it. The thrill of victories, no matter how small they are. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins. The flight or flight instinct taking over, leaving her mind with nothing to think about.

Most people would find her creepy, loving the of clashing swords and (*ahem) chopping heads off, but she didn't mind much, as long as she was fighting for what she believed in.

Slowly, the crowd io monsters found their way towards Jason, so Reyna went with the flow of it.

He was fighting a giant, while Piper defended him against the swarm of monsters.

So, Reyna figured that they needed more help, and the army behind her would take care of the force that was held together by Gaea, so she decided to help him.

They were a deadly force, a hurricane of destruction, literally. Jason picked up the winds and created a mini hurricane, strong enough to distract the giant Porphyrion while they danced gracefully around him, achieving cuts and scrapes on his legs.

Reyna knew the giant's tactics, that he relied only on his size, and they took advantage.

But it wasn't enough, not enough by half.

They still needed the support if the gods, and they weren't even present.

Hope was the only thing that kept them fighting.

(as always)

o.O.o

It felt like they had been fighting for eternity. They were all worn out and tired, but they kept on fighting.

Because that's what a roman does.

When she saw Porphyrion swing his sword towards him, she knew he was going to be dead in a matter of seconds. He knew it too.

The blade was going too fast, too hard to evade.

(This was the end.)

She acted on impulse, and she jumped next to Jason, all the while thinking that if she died, she would do it for the one she loved.

Time slowed down, and she felt herself brace for the impact.

The blade hit her in the ribs, making a deep cut that showed her ribcage. She didn't scream. She just dropped her dagger, covered in gold, but Jason was wearing an expression of shock.

She was beyond saving.

And he knew that too. Shock turned to anger as he realized what happened. He slashed at the giant with more force than ever.

Bellona appeared. Apparently she was angered by the giant for killing her daughter, even if she already knew her fate.

(at least Reyna thought so)

The poor giant didn't stand a chance. Within a matter of minutes, he was defeated. Jason, Bellona and the Cherokee girl ran to her side.

"Hi mom," she said. Bellona gave her a sad smile.

The silence was deafening.

They were all crying. Even the Cherokee girl.

"You are not dying on me," Jason said, shamelessly weeping.

"But...but I am." Replied Reyna hoarsely.

Every breath took an effort. She could feel herself losing consciousness.

"Remember movie night? We were watching something. Then

I promised I would be there to save your butt"

Jason mouthed "An oath to keep with a final breath" with his eyes open wide.

She would reply, but each breath was limited.

She started coughing feebly, and the rain started to fall

10. She silently counted in her head.

9. Death was coming.

8. Her face was losing color.

7.

6. She feels a splatter of water hit her face.

5. Half way through. Her dagger is covered in droplets.

"It's raining," said Bellona.

She smiled. She was at home, with blood on the battlefield, a smile on her face, and rain on her dagger.

4. Jason grabbed her hand.

3. Tears mixed with blood and rain.

2. Piper grabbed her other hand and Bellona gently touched her face.

1. Her hands went slack.

She eyes stopped it's curious wandering and she said "_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now_"

(Those were her last words)

* * *

**So... did you like it?**

**Please do. R&R!**

**Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Whoop Whoop! It's almost a thousand words dude/dudette! Thats a first... (as you can tell, I don't use dude much.) Wait... It's a thousand and nine words! And counting! AWESOME!**

**Definitely not my best one shot, but whatever. **


End file.
